


The Bull and the Elf

by Noir3



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir3/pseuds/Noir3
Summary: [This is my first fanfic and it is highly experimental, that being said this is just me trying out my writing outside of school assignments etc. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.]This is a plotless story based on the Iron Bull romance in Dragon Age Inquisition.





	1. A Much Needed Distraction

Nethras sat up in bed. "I can't sleep..." he mumbled, "May as well go for a walk." Nethras then got dressed and pulled his extremely long dark red hair into a ponytail that fell to the back if his knees, however he left a bit of his bangs that stopped at his chest to cover his right eye, he was always a bit self-conscious about his hetrochromatic eyes but he never knew why. "Blue and green... an odd combination..." he muttered to himself for the millionth time in his life before heading down the stairs.

\------------------------------

When he entered the grand hall there wasn't a soul in sight, this made him wonder how late it had been. He headed up to the battlements to stare at the moon, this had calmed him whenever he was feeling troubled, he always saw the beauty in his surroundings, even the seemingly gloomy ones. He placed an elbow on the rail with a hand on his cheek and looked up at the moon, past the mountains, and towards the snow that glittered in the moonlight. It was rather windy and chilly that night but he didn't mind, he was so busy taking it in that he never heard the approaching footsteps behind him.

"Hey boss, you're up late!" A booming voice erupted behind him causing him to whip around screaming.

"GYEA! Mythal... you can't just sneak up on someone like that!" Nethras stated frantically, lightly punching the person or, qunairy in the arm. "...and yes I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some air."

It was The Iron Bull, one of Nethras's partners and closest friends. He let out a quiet laugh at Nethras's reaction.

"Sorry sorry, I just saw you and couldn't resist giving you a good scare." He let out another laugh a bit louder than before.

"Oh haha, I'm easy to startle blah-de-blah I heard it all before, anyway did you need anything?" He looked at Bull expectantly.

"Not really, I was just outside when I saw you and wanted to say hi, but know that you've asked I do have a question for you." He raised an eyebrow at the small elf who seemed to wear the same expression.

"Ask away!" Nethras said raising both arms in the air.

"I was just wondering why you always wear your hair like that- well, I mean your bangs... not saying I don't like your hair or anything but I mean it is pretty..." Bull stopped himself stuttering over his own words as he realized what he just said. Nethras faintly blushed, his pale face turning a light shade of pink.

"You... think my hair is pretty?" He asked sheepishly, "thank you." he said a bit more sincere than he meant to. No one had ever complimented his hair before, in fact most people were put off by how messy it was, but in truth it was well taken care of. "But," he looked up, frown on his face "you don't know?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Know what?" Bull asked, a bit concerned as if he asked a stupid question. Nethras closed his eyes a shook his head, not saying anything as he pulled his long bangs from his face staring deeply into the qunairies remaining eye. 

"Oh" Bull blurted bluntly "that's uh, a pretty interesting pair of eyes you have there." Bull remained shocked as he stared into the elfs emerald and sapphire gems.

"Yeah well, the novelty wears off after a while..." Nethras muffled into the coller of his coat. His blush deepening to a full beat red.

"That's actually really badass, You should wear your bangs back more often." Bull said reassuringly, patting Nethras on the shoulder.

"You think so?" He asked almost beaming at Bull.

"Well yeah, they go great with your red hair, or maybe I'm just saying that because I have a thing for redheads." Bull looked away almost immediately after realizing what that last statement sounded like. 

"Yeah, I think I've noticed." Nethras said quickly, obvious smerk on his face. He knew Bull hated being teased and he loved doing it.

"H-hey, don't use my only weakness against me." Now it was Bull's turn to be sheepish. Nethras left out a laugh that Bull was sure would wake half of Skyhold if he continued so Bull quickly placed a hand over Nethras's mouth.

"Mmph?!" Nethras tried to protest, eyes widening at Bull's gesture.

"You need you quiet down unless you want half of skyhold to wake up." Nethras looked at the position they were in and blushed again, staring at Bull with an intense gaze. They were against the wall, one of Bull's hands on it beside Nethras, anyone who was walking by would've gotten the wrong idea, but Nethra didn't exactly mind in fact he kind of wished it was what it looked like... or was it what it looked like? Bull must've noticed too because he started to blush as well, but he didn't move from his position as he moved his hand from Nethras's mouth. 

"Um..." Nethras began but cut himself off when he saw how Bull was staring at him. He wondered what he was thinking and if he was thinking the same thing.

Crap... should I just go for it or would he not like that... shit... Bull thought continuing to stare into Nethras's uncovered eye, he swallowed hard wondering how long they were like this just... staring, until finally Nethras broke the silence.

"Hey, Bull?" He asked, knots in his throat.

"Y-yeah?" Bull expected Nethras to continue but instead his lips were greeted with another soft pair pressing against his, he was surprised at first but eventually he returned the kiss for what seemed like ages deepening it as he yearned for more of the elfs affection until they finally pulled away from each other breathing heavily for air. They continued like that for a moment before both going in for a second. Until it was Nethras again who spoke after they both caught their breath.

"More." He said bluntly staring hard again into the much larger man's eye.

"Hm?" Bull questioned, thinking he meant another kiss at first.

"I want more" Nethras said a bit desperately "I... want to ride the bull." He had determination written all over his face, Bull grinned.

"I see, are you sure? I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." Bull teased.

"Oh I'm ready." Nethras stated confidently.

"Yeah, I really don't think you know." Bull warned Nethras again.

"Then show me." Nethras said in a begging manner. Bull smiled, he grabbed both of Nethras's arms and pulled them over his head, Nethras let out a small gasp.

"Last warning..." Bull teased him again, Nethras stared at him for a moment before answering.

"A little slower, and a lot harder." He replied trying to steady his voice. Bull grinned again almost devilishly as he swept Nethras off his feet and held him in his arms, Nethras let out a small grunt of surprise.

"Let's go to your quarters then." Bull said, kissing Nethras briefly before he could reply, in response Nethras let out a short mesmerized laugh.

\------------------------------

Bull layed Nethras gently on his bed before he started to take the elfs clothes off, never taking his eye away from his. It wasn't before long that both men were naked, Bull placing teasing kisses down Nethras's neck and Nethras trying to hold back gasps and moans while Bull went to work. When Bull stoped Nethras got the signal and moved closer to Bull's half hardened erection.

"Now, promise me you won't do anything to hurt yourself." Bull demanded, Nethras nodded in agreement and started to move his hands up and down Bull's long shaft, Bull let out a lustfull moan as Nethras went on for a moment. Nethras took Bull's head into his mouth pushing his long bangs behind his ear getting used to the feeling, using his tongue to pleasure him before pushing further in inch by inch. Bull let out moans of pleasure and placed a hand on Nethras's ass placing a single finger at his entrance, Nethras let out a muffled moan as he continued to work up and down Bull's cock sending a tingling sensation that Bull found especially pleasurable. Nethras was now taking every inch of Bull into his mouth quickening his pace.

"Ha... ha... if you continue like this ill..." Bull let out a small gasp of pleasure as he released himself down Nethras's throat holding his head in place while at the same time trying not to hurt him, in response Nethras let out a long moan as Bull continued to pour into him swallowing as much as he could. Nethras gasped as he caught his breath, smiling up at Bull with slightly swollen lips.

"Good?" Bull asked him smiling back.

"More than good..." Nethras breathed, smile widening.

Nethras got up on his feet and climbed on Bull lightly pushing him onto his back.

"Now, I think it's time to do what I wanted." Nethras demanded placing both hands on Bull's chest.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" Bull teased him grinning at Nethras's frustrated smile.

"Please..." He begged.

"Please... what?" Bull teased harder.

"Please fuck me... fuck me untill I can't walk!" Nethras blurted out, desperation and eagerness in his voice.

"If that is what you wish." Bull said suductivly in Nethras's ear. He began by slowly placing a finger in Nethras's entrance, sliding further and further in while Nethras let out muffled gasps under his breath and not so muffled gasps as he inserted another and finally a third, sliding them slowly in and out quickening the pace before stopping.

"Ready?" Bull asked him, making sure he wasn't moving too fast.

"Please just take me now!" Nethras said quickly under heavy breaths.

Bull grabbed Nethras's hips moving him towards the head on his cock and lightly pressing him down, slowly entering.

"Oh fuck!" Nethras exclaimed out loud, bobbing his head down and squeezing his eyes shut as Bull pulled out a bit and back in deeper than before. "Yes!" Zethras exclaimed again much louder than before, this made Bull rather excited and he continued until he was all the way in giving Nethras a moment to adjust before consulting.

"Good?" He asked the elf, concerned if he should continue yet.

"Go for it!" Nethras begged, need and lust in his eyes. Bull grinned and began slow at first but rapidly quickened the pace when Nethras begged him to. Both men's grunts and lustful moans filled the room around them, neither caring if they woke or anyone heard them. Bull was now pumping completely in and out fast and hard but Nethras was loving every second of it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he bounced up and down on top of the large qunairy. 

"I'm... ha... close, how... do you want... me to...?" He questioned the elf asking the if he was ok with him coming inside him.

"Please... ha..ha..ha.. come inside me... ha!" The elf replied, giving full consent. Bull let out a loud moan, spilling inside the elf. Nethras came on top of Bull a second later with a loud moan of his own. The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and a few sloppy kisses, Nethras remained on Bull for a moment before trying to get up slowly. He moaned heavily as Bulls cock slipped out of him, fluids pouring out onto Bull's cock and ruining the sheets of the bed. He lay beside Bull, both men breathing heavily staring into each other's eyes or well, Bull's eye. They remain like that for a while Nethras was still able to feel Bull's warm cum leaking out of him.

"That was uh, damn!" Bull let out a satisfied breath smiling and kissing Nethras's neck.

"I enjoyed that a lot, it felt amazing." Nethras answered back to the large qunairy, he nestled into his arm, exhausted but very satisfied.

"It was good for me too ka- boss!" Bull quickly corrected himself hoping the elf wouldn't notice, however Nethras did notice but decided not to say anything and would ask about it another time.

Nethras got up after a moment gasping at the tense pain around his entrance, he held on to the bed post for support, behind him a qunairy chuckled.

"I warned you, you wouldn't be able to walk remember?" He teased holding back another chuckle.

"Yeah yeah." Nethras grunted turning back to the qunairy on his bed "thank you though, I needed this." He said genuinely.

"No problem, and if you ever need it again... just ask" Bull reassured him.

Nethras raised his eyebrows and stared at Bull for a moment "truly?" He asked as though he thought Bull was joking.

"Of course, I'm mean you're the inquisitor you didn't want this job but you except the responsibilities and on top of that now there's a damn archdemon-darkspawn-magister... thing you're trying to take down right? So I'd be happy to take the weight off your shoulders for a bit to make you forget for a while, y'know?"

"I see, thank you Bull." He said, groaning as he struggled to sit on the side of the bed again, Bull nodded and stood up.

"Well, I should probably head back to my room now, see you." Bull waved and headed down the stairs, closing the door behind him. Nethras layed back down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh. To take the weight off my shoulders huh? Its not... something more? He whinsed at his thoughts trying not to think about it too much as he drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. I'd Kill a Dragon for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nethras finally manages to get something off his chest he's been holding back for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon my Canadian, you may notice some words are spelled with an extra u (like 'colour')
> 
> Also I meant to get this chapter out sooner but I decided to completely change an entire scene because I didn't like what I originally had and thought it didn't really fit the tone very well but whatever it's out now!

It was morning in Skyhold yet again, the large bundle of knotted and messy hair sat up in bed looking towards his balcony with a hazy glance, a crow was perched on the railing with a note around its neck. Nethras smiled, knowing exactly who it was from. He got up slowly and opened the balcony door to receive the message from the bird and headed back inside, the message was from his older sister Serika, asking him how he's doing, giving moral support and saying hi for a few of his friends from his clan. She also told him a few of the things she's been doing in the meanwhile and stating many times she so desperately wishes she could visit so she had a chance to embarrass him in front of the Inquisition. 

He sighed and began writing back, informing her that he was well and thanked her for her support as well as scolded her for being an ass at the same time, although he knew it was just sisterly love. He called a crow and attached his message to its neck, sending it in Serika's direction. He stood there for a moment observing Skyhold, he went back over the past few days, lately he had been spending a lot more time with Bull, using the majority of his free time just to talk with him. He didn't know why he had been acting like this, they had been friends for a while now but after that night... he just couldn't stop himself wanting more. He dragged himself from his thoughts realizing he was still on the balcony with his awful bed head, he went to his bathroom rooting for his comb. At the same time he heard footsteps ascending the stairs to his room, 'Great, someone gets to see my hair at its worst.' It was Leliana.

"Inquisitor? Are you here?" She asked out loud looking around the empty bedroom.

"Uh huh." He called out still struggling with his uncooperative mop.

"There are some things... oh maker." She said behind him giggling a little, "need some help?" She teased, Nethras sighed.

"Yes, actually" he said with a hint of frustration, handing her the comb. She studied it a bit.

"Fancy." She stated, beginning to pull through the elfs long hair.

"It was a gift, from my sister." He smiled, Leliana looked at him in the mirror with intrigue.

"I had no idea you had a sister your worship." She smiled back but then it weakened "you must miss her awfully."

"I do, but it's alright we still write to each other" he winced when Leliana roughly undid a knot with the comb, she gave an apologetic look and hummed in acknowledgment, finishing the job.

"Now that thats taken care of you are needed in the war room, Jose' and Cullen are waiting" she said returning to her serious demeanour.

"Right, let us go then." He replied. He had noticed that Leliana had a sweeter more kind side to her tough and proper attitude that slipped out occasionally, he thought if it was the Leliana that Josephine had told him about before the whole Inquisition business came to be.

\------------------------------

'Ugh I thought that meeting was never going to end.' Nethras thought, feeling the stress and responsibilities pile back up. He looked around the courtyard and noticed a peculiar sight, Cassandra was hunched over on a stump looking and smiling at what seemed to be a book. He walked over slowly behind her so she didn't notice him.

"Good book?" He asked her from behind.

"GWOA!" She screamed, shooting up and throwing the book to the ground behind her "I... don't know what you're talking about." She scowled.

"Yes, because I suddenly went blind." He deflected her lie. She signed and picked the book back up.

"It's just... reports from Commander Cullen." She lied again.

"You're an excellent liar." He stated bluntly. Cassandra let out a disgusted noise as she was famous for.

"It's one of Varric's tales, Swords and Sheilds, the latest chapter." She said looking down. 

"The latest chapter? So you've read them all?" He teased her further.

"Not since this all began..." She defended herself.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Nethras smirked, Cassandra sighed for the hundredth time.

"Its romance... smutty literature" she began "they are terrible, and magnificent, I know he must be working on the next chapter he must be!" She almost beamed taking a step closer to Nethras. "Please don't tell Varric, I would never hear the end of it." She begged.

"Oh I don't know I think he should know." He smiled a smug look. Cassandra shook her head.

"you could get him to finish writing it, force him even-" she stopped, face falling into and angry expression "pretend you don't know this about me..." She said harshly, sitting back down and returning to her book. Nethras began walking towards the main building where Varric spent most of his time.

'I'm SO not letting this go.' He thought.

\------------------------------

Later that night Nethras found himself a bit overwhelmed by paperwork, getting increasingly more frustrated over time. When he was finally done he let out a irritated sigh and melted into his desk, I need to relax a little. This thought rung in his head as he headed out of his quarters for a cup of tea, returning a moment later. He sunk back in his chair sighing in relief, he studied his quarters absentmindedly periodically sipping his tea, once having to reheat it with a fire spell. He must have zoned out at some point because he awoke with his face in his arms barely registering he was being shaken.

"Mm... five more minutes mom..." he mumbled into his arms.

"I beg your pardon?" A slightly pitched voice questioned his choice of words. Nethras looked up, the one who had awoken him was Dorian.

"Uh, oh, um... sorry." He sat back in his chair with heat creeping up the back of his neck, the other man let out a laugh.

"My apologies, didn't mean to disturb nap time." Dorian smirked "I came to deliver the tome I was reading the other day, the one you asked to look at when I was done with it." He reminded the elf.

"Ah yes, thank you I've been wanting to get my hands on this." He gleefully took the book opening it with a smile. The book in question was a tome of various elemental spells and tricks ranging from, fire, ice, earth, lighting, and... gravity? While most mages could use one or two elements at their disposal Nethras was specially trained by his keeper to control all if not most of them, while no simple task for a normal mage he began training at a particularly young age, specifically 6.

"Well, I suppose I shall let you get too it." Dorian said bidding him farewell.

"Right, thank you very much." He thanked the tevinter mage when he left for the door and immediately hopped to it. The first spell he flipped to was an aesthetic spell for fire and how to make it change colour, when he was done reading the tutorial he lit his hand ablaze and tried it out, without failure the flame in his hand turned a shade of purple. Nethras beamed with excitement doing different colours one after another, feeling fulfilled he turned to another aesthetic spell this time for ice. Nethras was confused at the theme of aesthetics and turned to the chapter index, sure enough the chapter was all about aesthetics. He read the spell anyway, it was on how to make an ice ball explode into a glittering hail of beauty from the sky, much like the last spell he did it with quick succession basking in the shimmering ice pellets as they fell around him. He continued for a while until eventually he started (quite loudly) singing one of his favourite songs.

"...I've been spending time wonderin' why, nothin' that I do can catch your eye... Just can't capture your attention." 

"Maybe I'm too tall, or not your type but I'm not giving up I'll get it right! Being close to you is-" 

His rhythmic singing was cut off by a knock at the door. 'Shit, please tell me they didn't hear all that...' he thought before nervously calling out. "Come in."

He heard the door open with a creak before someone quietly started up the stairs, he had no words and a completely red face when Bull was smiling widely at him.

"W-where you...?" He croaked trying to hide his face in the opposite direction, Bull only smiled wider.

"Uh huh, I didn't know you could sing." He teased, this got a flustered squeak out of the small elf.

"Nnge... please stop..." Nethras barely got out still not looking at the larger man.

"Holy shit you're adorable when you're embarrassed!" Bull exclaimed.

"I am not!" Nethras loudly protested whipping around slamming his hands on the desk.

"Are too!" Bull pressed him on, Nethras let out a frustrated cry, throwing his hands in the air and unconsciously lightning them ablaze like he practiced earlier startling the qunairy. "Wow, sorry you can stop before you burn the drapes!" He quickly let out worried Nethras would shoot fire at him. Nethras scowled at him still flustered.

"Hmph." Nethras puffed crossing his arms "now you know what happens when you tease me too much!" He huffed again trying to gain a bit of dominance.

"Oh I can't promise it won't happen again!" Bull continued to tease ignoring his warning. Nethras let out a sigh in attempt to calm down, Bull took note on just how easy it was to tease the small elf for future reference. "Ok I think I've done enough though... for now."

"Oh come on..." Nethras whimpered making Bull chuckle "anyway, did you even want something before you came in here to poke fun at me?" 

"No not really, I just wanted to see what you were up to." He said putting a hand behind his head grinning slightly, Nethras raised and eyebrow at Bulls response. In all their time of being friends, and more recently being... that... Bull had never seeked him out on his own.

"Ok...? Why...?" He said in a tone that suggested Bull did something he was hiding, Bull frowned.

"What? I can't just talk to you?" He asked a little hurt.

"Bull, you never 'just talk' to me on your own accord." He responded. 

'Oh... right... he usually comes to me when we talk, how did I forget that? Now he must think I have an alterior motive or something... why did I want to talk to him anyway?' Bull thought for a moment getting a look from the elf.

"Bull?" Nethras asked waving a hand in front of his face, Bull wondered when he moved in front of him.

"Wha- oh! Uh..." he stuttered looking for a good excuse as to why he came to his quarters other than 'I just wanted to see you'. "You... have any weight on your shoulders...? He laughed nervously. Nethras blinked at him with wide eyes.

"That's what you came here for?" The elf looked a little dissatisfied. Bull cursed at himself in his head.

"You don't want to?" Bull asked a bit taken back, he seemed eager for this sort thing the other night so why was he reacting this way now? Nethras turned his back and looked out a window.

"It's not that, I mean it was great the last time but..." he trailed off, ...weight on your shoulders... echoed in his head. Nethras furrowed his brow and turned back to face Bull "I'm just curious." He said a little weakly.

"What about?" Bull gave him his full attention, Nethras stared at him for a while before shaking his head.

"Never mind... it was foolish of me to even think that... that..." Nethras's voice began to fail him, tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Bull became very worried at the elfs sudden sorrow, he placed his hands on Nethras's shoulders and kneeled down so their faces levelled.

"Nethras... what's wrong?" He asked as comforting as he could, his frown grew stronger when the elf looked away with tears escaping from his eyes. Bull let go of his shoulders and cupped his face to turn it towards his own "Nethras talk to me!" Bull said even more worried than before.

"B-before you said t-that qunairy don't have s-sex for love, a-a-and then you said y-you'd do it to lift t-th-the weight off my shoulders b-but... I-I..." he sobbed, stopping for a moment to calm down before continuing "I don't want us to just be about sex, I want to go beyond that! Bull..." he attempted to look as serious and calm as possible but his streaming tears didn't help "I... love you!" He finally got it out, finally said it, the thing that had been weighing on his heart only a few weeks after they met at the Storm Coast. It seemed so long ago now even though it had only been about 7 months.

Bull was taken in by the elfs words, he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner that he was insistent on a relationship, a real one. Bull had denied his own feelings for Nethras before, dwelling on facts that those under the Qun never committed to love. However a few days after being officially named Tal-Vashoth he decided to give it a small chance. The night he approached him on the battlements not too long ago... he thought that it would ease the elf away but it seemed to do the opposite effect. Snapping out of his thoughts he stared again at Nethras who was still his hands, he brought him in for a hug.

"Bull?" Nethras asked slowly returning the hug.

"If you're serious, there's one thing you can do." He informed the smaller man "an old tradition under the Qun, if you want to show someone you're serious you take a dragons tooth and cut it in half. You then craft both pieces into a necklace and give it to the one you want to call your Kadan so that no matter how far apart life takes you, you'll always be together." He pulled Nethras back to look him in the eye, Nethras was smiling now.

"I'm really serious!" He exclaimed "and if beating the shit out of a dragon is how I can prove it then so be it!" He stated like he was boasting a victory.

"On one condition." Bull looked him in the eye, jokingly frowning "I get to kill it with you!" He beamed, Nethras laughed going in for another hug.

"Of course!" He calmly agreed resting his head in the nook of Bulls neck "Ar lath, ma vhenan!" He said in a reassuring tone.

"...What does that mean exactly?" Bull asked in confusion, Nethras only chuckled.

"Get Solas to tell you." He teased "just, promise you wont leave me tonight?" He asked the larger man, Bull smiled at the elfs question.

"I promise." He assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that got a bit sad near the end but from this point I (hopefully) promise that it will be mostly fluff with the not so occasional smut! Also whoever knows what song Nethras was singing is now my new best friend lol.
> 
> And I totally made up the whole gravity magic thing but I have a funny idea for a future chapter involving it!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter at @Noire_Otaku


	3. Here Comes Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nethras is reunited with his sister Serika. They spend they whole day catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with how this chapter came out, definitely my favourite to write so far! 
> 
> Also I took the liberty of putting together some information about Nethras VN style!
> 
> Full Name: Nethras Desire Lavellan  
> (Desire pronounced "Dez-ear-y")
> 
> Age: 23
> 
> Height: 5'4"
> 
> Eye Colour: Heterochromatic (Blue/Green)
> 
> Hair Colour: Crimson 
> 
> Hair Length: 132cm
> 
> Personality-
> 
> Positive: Easygoing, Humorous, Dorky, Imaginative, Caring
> 
> Negative: Ignorant, Timid, Gullible 
> 
> Hobbies: Practicing Magic, Reading 
> 
> Likes: Sweets, Anything Mythical, Books, Rain, Teal
> 
> Dislikes: Assholes, Lectures, Hypocrites, Nobles, Carrots
> 
> Family:
> 
> Serika (Sister)  
> Valerie (Guardian)
> 
> And there you go, now you know more about little Nethras!   
> (Don't call him little, he will kick your ass if you do!)

The morning light shone through the windows of Nethras's quarters, he awoke but refused to open his eyes. He nested in closer to Bull who lay beside him, when he did open his eyes he looked back at the face of someone trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"Your hair, is it always this messy in the morning?" Bull teased him. Nethras chuckled when he sat up in bed.

"Yes actually, and it takes forever to comb out!" This comment earned a laugh from the larger man. It had been the first morning since they killed the dragon and crafted the necklaces.

Nethras headed for the bathroom to fetch his comb, he straightened out his bangs (or at least unknotted them) before turning to Bull. 

"Would you mind doing the back? It looks so much nicer when someone else does it." He asked handing Bull the comb and turning his back.

"Someone else huh?" Bull smirked pulling the comb through the elfs long hair.

"Yeah, my sister used to comb my hair for me before all of this happened." He replied with a warm smile on his face.

"You never mentioned a sister before, is her hair also red?" Bull joked.

"Watch it." Nethras warned, tilting his head with the movements of the comb. "Actually she wrote to me the other day saying she had a chance to come to Skyhold, I wonder when she'll get here." 

"Just think, you'll be able to tell her you've been taking it from a qunairy!" He teased poking him in the side. The elf zipped around with a wide smile on his face. 

"You ass!" He exclaimed, punching Bull in the arm. They both laughed there for a minute before Bull tackled Nethras back down to the bed for a few kisses. 

"As much as I hate to go, duty calls." Nethras looked up at his vhenan.

"Yeah yeah" Bull pouted "I'll be at the tavern as usual if you need me Kadan." He said as Nethras headed for the stairs, the elf nodded and headed down.

\------------------------------

"Good morning, Inquisitor." Josephine greeted him, looking up from her papers. 

"And to you Lady Montilyet" he bowed slightly. Josephine studied him for a bit.

"You're wearing you're hair down today." She noticed putting a smile on her face. Nethras hadn't actually realized he was.

"Huh? Oh I guess I forgot to tie it back." He said as he ran a hand through it. 

"It's so long, have you ever cut it?" She asked.

"I have in the past but I gave up, it grows way too fast" he said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Josephine's desk. "Though I've gotten used to it by now." 

"Well it is very beautiful, would you let me braid it?" She asked innocently. Nethras thought about him with a French braid in his hair then smiled.

"I don't see why not." He told her.

"Excellent, thank you your workship." She stood up grabbing an elastic and moved behind the elf, taking locks of his hair in her hands and begun braiding it.

\------------------------------

Late that afternoon it started to rain heavily, the courtyard was a ghost town and the main building crowed as usual when it rained. Nethras sighed looking around the room, he wanted to go to the tavern to be with Bull but it was raining too hard and he would get soaked within seconds. The large door to the main building opened and a single person cloaked in red entered the grand hall, they looked in Nethras's direction and started dashing towards him.

"Oiiiiiiiiii!" The woman shouted still running towards him. He knew instantly who it was and held out his arms to catch the woman, hugging her. "I missed you so much!" Serika exclaimed laughing as she bear hugged him. This outburst caught the attention of the entire room.

"I missed you too Ika... hey you're wet!" He attempted to get out, at his words the room returned their gaze to whatever they were doing before.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so excited seeing you after so long!" She continued to exclaim. Although she was the older sibling she was definitely the younger at heart.

"Come, sit down with me." Nethras pulled out a chair beside him, Serika sat down taking off her cloak and immediately began talking his ear off until Leliana came into the room approaching two.

"Well don't you look professional with your hair all done." She smiled gesturing to his braided hair then turning her gaze to the elven woman beside him "ah, this must be the sister you told me about, Leliana." She held out her hand to shake Serika's.

"Nice ta meet'cha, I'm Serika or "Ika" as Nethy calls me." She beamed looking over at Nethras's pink face. Leliana chuckled and waved goodbye 'Duty calls.' She said heading out. Serika turned her attention back to her brother. "So was that one of your companions?" She asked tilting her head while taking a large gulp from her drink.

"Yes she's our spymaster, very good too she could probably tell you what everyone ate for breakfast this morning." He said matter-of-factily, Serika whistled in reply. The two siblings remained in fun conversation for the next two hours exchanging laughs and catching up. They came to a pause when the large door opened again and a large qunairy walked through soaking from head to toe. 

"Well damn, is that the big guy you wrote to me about right there?" Serika purred leaning in to her brother "the one who calls you... Kadan?" She teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased back waving to Bull to come over.

"Hey Kadan." Bull greeted him sitting down on the other end of the table.

"Ah-hah!" Serika yelled shooting out of her chair pointing at the other elf. Nethras sighed under his smile and turned to a confused Bull.

"Bull this is my sister, Serika this is Bull, emma sa'lath." He said introducing the the two.

"Huh, I could've guessed from the eyes." Bull said studying the two siblings, it was true both Nethras and Serika had the same blue and green eyes but opposite to the other. Serika looked up at the large man with an interest in her eyes.

"How do ya do?" She asked him.

"Pretty good, yourself?" 

"Oh I'm just excellent." She said resting her head in both hands smirking at her brother. Nethras flushed looking in the opposite direction getting a laugh out of her. "Aw man I can't wait to tease you 24/7 about this."

"I think things are going to be lively with you around." Bull laughed with her.

"I can guarantee that." she said smiling brightly.

"Y'know this might be the only opportunity to learn about when Nethras was younger." Bull said turning his full attention to Serika.

"Don't you dare!" Nethras peeped.

"Aw c'mon Nethy, you were the most adorable child!" She said clinging to him.

"You're only a year older than me, how can you make that assumption!?" He protested.

"You know your face is the same colour of your hair right?" He asked him looking very smug.

Through the siblings bickering Bull ordered a drink from one of the caterers and continued to watch, that was until they started throwing literal fire at each other.

"Hey! I don't think you should do that inside!" He growled at them when Serika almost caught the drapes on fire, they looked at the towering qunairy in a fit of panic.

"Sorry!" They apologized frantically in unison.

"Jeez, is this what I can expect with you two?" Bull asked slightly grumpy, he was never particularly fond of magic but he never let Nethras's magic bother him, but if he was going to use it more frequently with his sister around he would feel a little uneasy.

"Pretty much." Serika smiled at him but Bull scowled harder making her feel a little threatened.

"Uh Ika, Bull's not really big on magic." He informed her sheepishly, now she was scowling.

"Seriously? Great, another person I have to watch my magic around." She complained.

"Please can we not argue about this?" Nethras pleaded.

"Sure, I don't want to anyway." Serika apologetically answered.

"Right, didn't mean to bother you." Bull said sheepishly.

"No hard feelings, I'm used to it." She said returning to her cheerful attitude.

Much to Nethras's dismay Serika went ahead and told Bull stories from when they were children but kept it fair by only including stories that involved both of them. Nethras kept butting in when she excluded embarrassing details about herself, making Bull chuckle each time.

\------------------------------

"Well, we better get your room prepared." Nethras stated standing out of his chair.

"Aww, but I want to sleep in your room." Serika pouted. 

Nethras chuckled "you could, but you'd have to share the bed with me and Bull." He attempted to dissuade her.

"I'm ok with that." She grinned making Bull choke on his drink.

"Ika!" Nethras hissed.

"Right, right sorry-dorry." She stuck out her tongue.

Nethras sighed and began walking towards the residential part of the building, "This way lethallan." He said. A moment later they got Serika's room prepared for her visit.

"So... who's the top and bottom?" Serika asked nonchalantly. Nethras snorted.

"I think that should be obvious." He smiled. Normally he would be uncomfortable talking about such things but he could always talk to his sister about literally anything.

"Oh man, you are bad!" She said in a hushed tone. "I really am happy for you though, Nethy." She pulling him into a headlock messing with his hair.

"Agh, Thank you, Ika." He said trying to squirm his way to freedom.

"Now let me be, I need my beauty sleep." She laughed pushing him out of the room.

"Yeah yeah, see you in the morning." he said hugging her before heading down the stairs into the grand hall.

"Hey, I'm bored lets have some fun." Bull greeted him nodding to his quarters. Nethras smiled in response allowing the large man to pick him off his feet not caring who saw as they headed for the door.

Before he knew it he was on the bed, Bull leaned over him. They kissed passionately while Bull tugged Nethras's clothes off, Bull slowly moved to his neck sucking lightly lower and lower. Nethras started moaning at the sensations with a firm grip on his back, he whimpered when Bull stood up but grinned when Bull dropped his tunic and he was faced with his semi-erect cock. He took it in his hand using the other to grab the qunairy's balls, he began long and slow picking up the pace before putting the head on his lips and started licking. 

Bull threw his head back placing a hand on the back of the elfs head gently tugging his hair using his other hand to grab the elfs ass, Nethras let out a muffled moan in response, arching his back slightly. He continued to go down slowly but surely until he had it all the way in. Bull let out small moans of pleasure when Nethras went up and down, faster with every minute using his tongue to pleasure him further adding to the sensation. As he got closer he started thrusting his hips with Nethras's movements gently forcing his cock in further making the elf gag a little but Nethras didn't mind at all when Bull hit the back of his mouth continuously. Bull's breaths deepened, they became louder while he mumbled the elfs name. 

He let out a loud moan allowing the elf to plop his cock out of his mouth so he could cum on his face, a sight that excited Bull a great deal. Nethras smiled licking Bull's cum off his lips before grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to clean the rest. When Nethras was finished Bull instructed him to turn around, Nethras obeyed and Bull kneeled down and started to lick Nethras's entrance while gently stroking the elfs erection, sticking his tongue in and out making sure to lube him up well. Bull stuck a finger in Nethras's entrance getting a good gasp out of him. Nethras couldn't help but melt into the feeling as Bull stretched him with each finger, slowly moving them in and out. He was moaning heavily, he didn't want it to end, it felt too good but inevitably Bull stopped and stood.

"Ready?" Bull asked in a suductivly low voice.

"Take me." Nethras pleaded impatiently getting a chuckle out of Bull "Ah!" He moaned loudly when Bull inserted his head in, gently sliding it in and out further everytime. Bull leaned over the elf so his stomach touched his back, Nethras grabbed one of Bull's horns so he could prop himself up, Bull took the elfs face in one hand pulling him closer to his own, crashing their lips together. They explored each other's mouths furiously, wet kisses and moans echoing throughout the room as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Bull started to thrust faster roughly fucking Nethras senselessly earning incoherent words of pleasure in elven from the smaller man. 

"Ah! Yes! Please, don't stop!" Nethras begged Bull gripping the sheets with his free hand as Bull slammed into him repeatedly for what seemed like forever, bucking his own hips slightly rubbing into Bull's thrusts. Bull howled his pet name when he was unable to keep it in any longer, he came hard inside the elf who moaned loudly with him. Bull kissed his neck gently before he pulled out slowly getting one last moan from his Kadan, Nethras collapsed on the bed breathing hard, lightly shaking staring back at Bull over his shoulder with a smile, Bull watching his own cum drip from the smaller mans hole. They both took a moment to recover before going in for long loving kisses for the good of a while. Bull pulled away grinning widely at the smaller man.

"Y'know the nights still young, we could go again if you want." He asked the elf with a suave look in his eyes.

"Hm... I don't- yes!" Nethras joked "let's do it against the wall this time." He smirked pulling Bull toward it. They went two more rounds before officially both being at their limit, laying in bed breathing heavily. Nethras layed on top of Bull staring into his eye, smiling.

"I love you, vhenan." Nethras told Bull, widening his smile.

"You too Kadan, you too." Bull said back with satisfaction in his voice.

"We should... probably clean up." Nethras pointed out eyeing the mess between them.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." He agreed reaching over to the nightstand for a cloth, Nethras placed a hand on his wrist stopping him from grabbing it. He looked at Nethras with wonder.

"I have a better idea" the elf said getting up with a grunt "let's take a bath together." Bull smiled, he liked this idea.

\------------------------------

There they sat in the bath, Bull's arms rapped around Nethras as they relaxed, the elfs very long hair floating on the surface of the water around them. Nethras was sitting in front of Bull with his back resting on the large mans stomach, his head against his chest relaxing his eyes. 

"So tell me, does the length of your hair ever bother you?" Bull asked him picking a lock of the red hair out of the water.

"It used to, but then I found ways around it like tying it back." he replied.

"You mean you used to not tie it back?" He asked him again, picturing Nethras on the battlefield with his hair flowing free, casting spells at the enemy.

"No, I was worried it would make me look like a girl from behind, but Serika said that no one would really care and that there where a lot of guys who wore their hair up without looking girly." He slightly blushed admitting to his childish worries, Bull let out a quiet laugh.

"Well I think your hair is pretty either way." He said in the low voice that he knew the elf loved, he leaned down to kiss his lovers neck getting a dreamy laugh from him, "I love the way it smells too, like cinnamon"

"I do my best to take care of it despite how it looks" he said remarking its typically messy fashion "I swear sometimes it just hates being tidy." He chuckled leaning in closer to the qunairy.

"I think it's funny really, it looks like you never bother to fix it after we've done the dirty deed!" He teased Nethras grinning at his increasingly red face.

"By the Dread Wolf, you're awful" He chuckled in response "I'm tired, we should finish up so I can burrow into you for the night." He said sleepily.

"Aw, and here I thought we'd have round four in the bath." Bull joked getting a flustered peep from the elf.

"T-tempting... but unfortunately the bath is getting a bit cold for my liking." He said smiling at Bull.

"Drat, there goes that idea." Bull pouted lifting himself out of the water with the smaller man. He grabbed a towel for himself and offered one to Nethras who fidgeted with his hair leaning his head down so it all fell in front of him. Bull grinned to himself watching the elf dry his hair before throwing it back over his back, Bull noticed it completely covered his arse much to his disapproval, he took a step towards the elf lifting his hair up so he could playfully slap it getting a yelp of surprise from the elf before heading into the other room.

"What did you to that for?" Nethras asked a bit flustered rubbing his butt.

"Don't worry about it" he said climbing into bed, lifting the sheets up to expose his naked body "come, a nice warm bed is waiting for you." He winked making Nethras grin.

"No place I'd rather be right now." He said climbing in next to Bull, burrying his face into Bulls chest. Bull rapped an arm around him and placed a hand on his head.

"Good answer." Bull replied, gently kissing his head before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote so many details in that sex scene lol and I also wrote that bath scene in at the last minute but I'm glad I did.
> 
> You can expect Serika and Sera to become fast friends (they're really similar) and lots of sibling related shenanigans!
> 
> Also! I drew a bust shot of Nethras on my Twitter page @Noire_Otaku if you want to check that out! https://twitter.com/noire_otaku/status/863900765777252354


	4. Fragmented Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nethras has an odd dream about his past, meanwhile he is determined to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there will be a small plot after all? Dunno, we'll see.
> 
> Short chapter but I thought I should at least get something out.

Through the rain a lone cloaked woman walked, smiling brightly at the trees. Suddenly she heard a cry in the distance.

"A child?" She asked herself, running in the direction of the crying. She came up to a shallow cave and cautiously entered, the crying growing louder as she approached.

"S-stay away!" A young frightened girl yelled at her. The small girl was sitting at the back of the cave hugging a crying boy in her arms.

"Do not be afraid young one, I am a friend." The woman assured the child, sitting were she was in attempt to gain some trust "are you alone?" She asked.

"Y-yeah... mama said she'd be right back but she was gone for so long I went to look for her... and then a big mean wolf chased us!" The girl started to cry herself "I-thought he was g-gonna eat me." 

"Shhh little one, you are safe now. I'll protect you." She said approaching the children further "do you know where your mother might have gone?" She frowned when the girl shook her head "is that your brother?" She asked gesturing to the boy.

"Uh-huh he wanted to come with. He doesn't talk much, to strangers at least." The girl smiled "will you help me look for my mama?"

The woman gave the girl a heartfelt smile "of course, what is your name?"

"I'm..."

\------------------------------

Nethras awoke with a jolt, tears soon after started to stream down his face. He swallowed hard, he had not had a dream like that in ages. Silently he got out of bed put his shirt on and exited his room, heading for the room his sister was staying in. He knocked on the door and was surprised when he got an immediate response.

"Come in." Serika called from behind the door. Nethras opened the door to see his sister at the window staring at the moon, she too was crying.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..." she said weakly.

"I had the dream again too..." he replied pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh Nethy... I miss her so much..." she wept into his shoulder.

"I do too... can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" He asked.

Serika giggled "sure, it'll be just like old times."

\------------------------------

"Hmm..." hummed the elf, observing the blueprints before him.

"It could work, although we'd need a lot of different essences and one hell of a blank rune to get it to work." Danga informed the him also looking over the blueprint.

"Remind me why we need to infuse it with the elements if I have to do it myself to make it switch?" He asked the dwarf still confused.

"Well, the rune itself needs to acknowledge the presence of said element in order to channel it. So while it will be for the most part blank it still needs a way to store the element while you use your magic to swap'em out otherwise you can't really power it." She answered in her excitement.

"...That still doesn't make a lot of sense..." he said slowly.

"It doesn't have to as long as it works right?"

"I suppose you're right" he started to get excited too "if this project works I'll owe you all the favours you'll ever need!"

"Be careful what you say Inquisitor!" Dagna laughed.

"I suppose in the meantime I should get Cassandra to teach me exactly how to use one anyway." He said heading for the exit of the undercroft.

"That's probably a good idea, it'd be a shame if the inquisition came to an end because you accidentally chopped your own hand off." She joked.

Nethras bid farewell and went off to look for Cassandra like he planned, on his was he passed by Bull.

"Hey Kadan, how's it goin'?" The large gunairy asked him.

"Sorry Bull no time to talk, I'm an elf on a mission." He answered still walking past only getting a hum of acknowledgement, although Bull had nothing much to do so he decided to follow him secretly to see what he was up to.

It didn't take long to find Cassandra in her usual spot training like she always was. 

"Hey, Cassandra." He greeted her leaning against the tree.

"Hello Nethras, did you need something?" She asked him without looking away from the dummy before her, continuing to slash at it.

"Yes actually, do you think you could..." he eyed the sword in her hand "teach me how to use a sword?" She eyed him curiously before replying.

"Why? To what benefit could you gain with such training, you are a mage are you not?" She questioned his intentions.

"Well the thing is I'm sorta getting Dagna to make me this special sword that lets me channel my elemental magic into the blade, so I thought I should probably at least know the basics of using one." He sheepishly grinned knowing it was strange for a mage to use a melee weapon. Cassandra let out a scoff.

"Would it now be simpler to make a staff of such a manner?" She continued to question him.

"Well I mean I can still cast spells without a staff of course, plus I thought a sword would just be so much cooler y'know?" He started to get excited at the thought of him on the battlefield, simultaneously cutting enemies down and spitting lightning with his other hand.

"And you don't plan on using a sheild?" 

He hadn't thought of that before, or even more let his entire idea sink in. Using this new sword also meant changing the entire way he fights, no simple task but he was willing anyhow.

"If I did how would I cast spells?" He asked. Cassandra sighed and threw him a sword from a nearby rack.

"It will be strange to teach you to only use the sword but if it is what you wish, so be it. Prepare yourself." She said raising her sword and slipping into her battle stance "first, why don't you try swinging at me while I block your attack, do not worry about me just aim for my sword.

Nethras nodded and gripped the sword in his left hand and took a swing at Cassandra, when the two swords impacted he wasn't prepared for the force causing the blade to slip out of his hand. Cassandra let out a disgusted noise.

"You can't be serious, you must keep a firm grip on the hilt at all times or this will be the result. She said harshly, Nethras knew she wouldn't go easy on him but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Right, sorry ill do my best!" He said lunging at her again and successfully keeping the sword in his hand.

"I must ask before we continue, why specifically your left hand? You are right handed are you not?" She asked breaking from her stance.

"I'm more used to casting spells with my right hand than my left, so I figured I may as well train with my less dominant hand."

"I see your point, let us continue." She said with a smile.

Nethras slashed at her time and time again, experimenting with different angles and even underhand swings. Bull observed from across the courtyard grinning at the elfs determination to learn how to fight all over again. At one point Cassandra pushed back against his slash catching him off guard and making him fall backwards.

"Ugh... what'd you do that for?" He scowled.

"To see if you have your footing correctly, it seems you do not." She relyed pulling him up "Since you are left handed place your left foot in front of you and aim it towards your target, then place your other foot behind you while aiming it to the right, do this and you will not be thrown back so easily." She directed him. Nethras did as instructed and took another blow from Cassandra, surprised at how much more easily he could counter her blade. 

"Sweet, but now can I try adding my magic into the mix?" He asked her expectantly.

"Absolutely not" she said angrily "if you want to do that do it on something that isn't alive or a friend. He winced realizing the danger that practicing magic on her could involve.

"Er, sorry I wasn't thinking..." he apologized.

"It is alright, we will continue to strengthen your skills with a blade but only the blade alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" He soluted to her making her chuckle.

"I think that is enough today, you did well." She assured him.

"Thank you!" He beamed handing her back the sword.

Nethras decided to head back to the undercroft to check in with Dagna, still oblivious to the gunairy following him around.

"Any progress?" He asked her

"Yeah, I was able to get hold of the blank rune we need thanks to the lady ambassador, I should have your new sword by tomorrow!" She exclaimed jumping in excitement.

"Awesome, thanks again Dagna!" He exclaimed with her, they talked for a while about how the sword would work and if there were any specific details they needed to work out. When Nethras left he only took a few steps before literally running into Bull.

"Uh... sorry." He apologized. Bull grinned at him.

"So, making a sword huh?" He asked innocently, Nethras looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know about that?" He asked a bit flustered.

"I may have been following you around."

"What? How long?"

"Since this morning."

"So, you saw me training with Cassandra?" 

"Yeah, you looked something fierce. Although I'm a little hurt you didn't come to me for training Kadan." He joked.

"You do realize that if I trained with you you'd probably hit me half way across Skyhold in a single slash." Bull barked with laughter at his words.

"Well I won't lie, that would be hilarious!" He continued to laugh.

"Heh, I guess it would but also painful!" The elf joined in with Bull's laughter.

"Hey by the way, where were you this morning?" Bull asked.

"Oh, sorry about that I was with my sister. You were still sleeping so I didn't want to bother you when I left." He answered. 

Bull tilted his head "Why did you leave though?" 

"I... had a dream... about someone from my past, our past. It upset me so I went to Ika for comfort I guess." He said sheepishly.

"I see... do you want to talk about it?" Bull asked with concern.

"Maybe some other time." The elf forced a smile.

"If you say so, you have some free time?" Bull said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired though."

"Perfect!" He exclaimed picking Nethras up, lounging him on his shoulders.

"H-hey what?!" Nethras protested.

"Relax let's go to the tavern, it'll get you nice and relaxed." Bull informed him. Nethras laughed deciding to go with it, though he still couldn't help but wonder why he had that dream after so long. Serika had also had it the same night, maybe there was a connection? Nah, couldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be pure fluff between Nethras and Bull I can promise you that!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter at @Noire_Otaku!


	5. Serika's Listing Ep. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not inspired by Nepstation from HDN...

"Hello hello hello wonderful readers! Welcome to Serika's Listing!"

"The brand new segment of this fic where I, Serika with ruthlessly break the 4th wall to talk about things going on behind the scenes!"

*Nethras pops up out of no where* 

"Wait what? When was this arranged?"

*Serika puts on a devious smile*

"Glad you asked dear brother, you see I talked to the writer about doing something like this. He seemed to be 100% on board when I presented my wonderful idea!."

"The writer? Oh, you mean Noir?" 

*Nethras points back stage*

"Yes, him. But let's not delay on the nitty gritty, its story time!"

"Story time? Oh no..."

"Indeed. Our first story, Attack of the Cookie Monsters!"

*Nethras shudders*

"I never thought cookies could be so scary..."

"Right? Anyway, last week Sera had dragged Nethras and I along to make some cookies. At first we thought she just wanted to make some like normal but in a twist of fate, -and some accidental magic involved- Sera in fact wanted to raise a cookie army and take over Skyhold with us as her minions!"

"Never let it be said that Sera never has a crazy idea."

"But as it turns out the cookies disobeyed and attacked us too. Fortunately cookies aren't meant to be warriors and they were easy to deal with, but they were EVERYWHERE!!."

"I don't think anyone in Skyhold wants to see another cookie ever again though..." 

"Yeah, it was a crumb fest after that."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It took forever to clean everything up."

*Serika nods her head* 

"For our second story my brother will read this one.*

*Serika hands Nethras some papers.*

"Scandalous! The Cold Warrior Cassandra Secretly a Romantic?"

"Some time yesterday local novelist Varric Tethras caught our grumpy Cassandra enjoying one of his books! To his surprise in was his romance serial; Swords & Sheilds, when questioned about it Varric almost had his head on the end of her blade, fortunately he promised the newest chapter as a piece offering and to keep it a secret if she let him live."

*Serika cocks her head to the side.*

"Wait I thought it was you who caught her reading it."

"I'm just reading what the paper says, and wait a secret?." 

*Cassandra bursts through the door furiously blushing*

"Who said you could tell such stories to the public?! Prepare to meet the maker!" 

*Cassandra raises her blade to Nethras and Serika*

"Oh crap!"

"RUN!"

"That's it for this time folks!"

*Serika barely dodges Cassandra's sword* 

"See you next time for more behind the scenes juiciness! I hope..."

"I'm not done with you!"

*muffled screams in the distance*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you guys think, should I do more of these where Serika brings in different quests?
> 
> Or will this be a one off? Please comment your opinion!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter at @Noire_Otaku


	6. Heartfelt Love... And Angry Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nethras has an intimate conversation with Bull about his past, and Bull learns the hard way not to make him angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sudden introduction of additional magic that Nethras can do but hey this isn't professionally written lol.
> 
> Also warning: HUGE inconsistencies ahead! You have been warned!

Serika sprang up in bed "I need to train!" She exclaimed to herself. She knew just the person to help her, after her usual morning routine she smiled in the mirror and headed for Nethras' quarters. With a loud slam she swung the door open and aproched her now surprised brother, who may have been in the middle of paperwork.

"Yo Nethy! I need some help with my summoning!" She beamed at him.

"Oh? What on earth could I possibly assist you with?" He asked a bit smug, he loved helping his sister with her magic. Although the two of them were equally trained in summoning magic, Serika didn't have as much aptitude as Nethras.

"I keep failing to call my familiar, I get close but I just..." Serika let out a frustrated grunt.

"It's fine sis, we'll go to the training grounds. I'd rather not mess up my room." He squeezed her arm before heading out with her.

When they reached the courtyard they saw Cullen and Bull sparring, they looked pretty focused so they let them be. They moved to a clearing nearby where no one was training, Serika prepared her summoning runes while Nethras watched for faults. She waved her hand above the ground and a rune appeared in response, growing and shrinking as Serika tried to summon the familiar.

"Now, focus your energy towards your familiar, let it becon it to your side and protect you." Nethras said sternly. Serika attempted to do as her brother instructed and the rune suddenly grew larger but almost instantly vanished.

"I can't!" She stubbornly stated. 

Nethras slapped her over the back of her head. "Stop doubting yourself! Doubt leads to clouded thoughts!" He harshly hissed.

"I'm trying, but I don't have as much power as you!" She said whipping around.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me, you're plenty powerful yourself. You just need to see it." He countered.

"That's what Grandma always said, but it never helped." She said annoyed.

"Oh come now, just because you may not have as much capability as myself doesn't mean you can't eventually. You should really stop focusing on what you can't do and focus on what you can do." He said patting her on the back.

"But how will I ever be able to do what I can't if I don't try at it?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised on how much I used to get stumped at certain spells. But after shifting to something of a similar caliber, I found it much easier to attempt the spell that gave me trouble.

"Is that really how it works?" She grunted. Nethras only nodded his head.

Serika sighed and returned to her original stance, summoning the rune yet again. This time she ignored her surroundings and focused solely on the rune, she felt in slowly growing with ease and was surprised at her own strength thanks to her brothers words. Suddenly she couldn't feel it anymore, she had failed again. However when she opened her eyes she was greeted by a ghostly cat.

"A... cat?" Nethras asked confused.

"I... I did it!" She cheered quickly running to the cat, it hopped in her armed and she cuddled it "I really did it." She said softly looking into the cats eyes.

"Excellently done Ika, but you should probably focus on summoning something with more capability to fight." He suggested gesturing to the cat "it is cute though." He admitted. Through Serika's accomplishment the siblings never noticed Cullen and Bull took a break and started to watch them.

"Don't forget the first familiar you ever summoned was a turtle." She teased. "But then why don't you show me an example?" She asked him. 

Nethras smirked "With pleasure." He said backing away. Similar to Serika he waved both hands over the ground but two smaller glyphs appeared around his wrists and a much more powerful looking rune appeared, within a few seconds a dragonling shot out of the rune and landed behind him. He turned around and pet the dragonling on the head "good boy." He praised it.

"Show off." Serika joked walking towards him.

"You're the one who asked for an example." He defended.

"Ah-hem." A voice came from behind them. Both siblings turned around in unison to be greeted with an unimpressed Cullen and a beaming Bull.

"Inquisitor, your magic is startling the recruits, please try to be less flashy with it." Cullen informed him.

"Hey my sister was also summoning things!" He said trying his best to sound innocent.

"Yes but a cat is something everyone is used to, a dragonling not so much." Cullen backfired at him.

"Right, sorry..." he apologized sheepishly, releasing the dragonling back to the Veil.

"You never told me you could call on a fucking dragon for help, kadan!" Bull said practically shaking with excitement "why don't you ever use it when we fight?" He asked

"I only use him in emergency situations, not for extra help." Nethras replied.

"Oh, well that's boring." Bull voiced his opinion.

"I mean I could summon him more often just for you... but I think it would freak Sera out." Nethras flirted a bit.

"Perhaps, maybe you could also introduce us when we're alone later?" Bull asked suavely.

"I could do more than that." The elf grinned.

"Ok boys save it for the bedroom." Serika interrupted their little moment.

"I-I have to agree..." a slightly flustered Cullen added.

"You guys are no fun." Nethras puffed crossing his arms.

"Well, I'll see you later kadan." Bull said winking as he walk past him. 

"Mm-hmm..." 

"So... training?" Serika waved a hand in front of the elfs face.

"Oh right, sorry." 

Serika rolled her eyes with a smile. 

\------------------------------

Nethras was exhausted after helping his sister for so long, he felt like he could just fall asleep right where he was but he wanted to at least spend some time with Bull before he did. He went looking for him at the tavern but he wasn't there, the moon was peaking out so he thought maybe he was back at his quarters so off he went. When he climbed the stairs he felt disappeared when he saw the Bull'less room before him, sighing he went for his desk to check for paperwork.

"Yo." A booming voice called from behind him.

"WAGH!" He screamed accidentally half encasing Bull in ice "oooh! Sorry..." he timidity apologized releasing him from the spell. 

"Well shit, remind me to stop scaring you." Bull chuckled.

"Yeah, please." He sighed in relief.

"So, long day?" Bull asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe, Serika is a lot more stubborn than she looks." Nethras puffed.

"Well I'm free if you want to spend some time alone." 

"That'd be nice." Nethras said walking out onto the balcony, Bull close behind. He let his hair out of his ponytail and blow in the wind.

"Hey I want to show you something." He said looking towards Bull "what's your favourite colour?" He asked the qunairy.

"Pink." Bull replied almost instantly.

"Wait seriously?" He asked confused, he never would have thought someone like him would like pink.

"What can I say, it's pretty." Bull defended himself.

Nethras laughed "Alrighty then." He said. Nethras brought both of his hands towards his mouth like he was going to blow a kiss, two pink glyphs appeared around his wrists and a slightly bigger one in the palm of his hands. He closed his eyes and blew over the glyph, Bull watched in awe as dozens of pink glittery butterflies flew from the elfs hands and circled around the pair. 

Bull turned his attention to the gleefully smiling elf before him. When the glyphs in his hands disappeared Bull took them in his own.

"You really know how to set the mood." He said in a low voice smiling. 

"I try my best, this is all for you y'know." 

Bull's smile deeped, he gently picked Nethras up and brought him in for a long loving kiss. It seemed as though time itself had stopped, the only thing both men cared about in that moment was each other. When they slowly pulled away from each other they never broke away from the others gaze, however Nethras looked like he was in thought which made Bull ask.

"Something up?" 

Nethras smiled widely "I was just thinking, I haven't really told you much about myself. I never really thought it was necessary because you never asked but I kind of want to anyway." He gave Bull a heartfelt smile.

A sense of pride began for form in Bull's chest, even to the others of the inner circle who had asked about him Nethras was evasive in his answers. But here he was willing to tell him, it made him feel a new form of happiness he never felt before.

"I see, I'll listen then." He replied.

"Thank you, I guess the basics." He began "Although I technically am Dalish I wasn't actually raised in a clan."

"So then you were a city elf at one point?" Bull asked.

"Not exactly, when I was younger me and my sister slipped away from our camp in search of our mother who hadn't returned in a while. We got so lost in the forest, eventually a woman found us and helped us find our mother... or... her body..." he frowned.

"I'm sorry, kadan." Bull sympathized.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago." He assured the qunairy "when that happened she took us back to our camp, but it was gone and we were left behind. So she took us in and raised us as if we were her own children." He smiled at the memory.

"So this woman is important to you?"

"Very, Valerie was like a mother to me but she was an old woman. Ika and I took the liberty in calling her grandma in fact." He laughed "she's the one who taught us to use our magic, she was like a keeper the way she knew the arcane arts."

"Hm, so she could also summon things?"

"Indeed, and believe it or not at one point she summoned this huge dragon." He beamed.

"Now that I'd have to see." Bull exclaimed.

Nethras's smile faded "But after 15 years of guidance she decided that we should see the world for ourselves, and at our own pace or something like that. She sent us to a new Dalish clan who took us in, that was about 4 years ago."

"Well, at least you could see her again someday." Bull said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can only hope but know I'm afraid anything I tell you now is pretty basic. How about... oh I know." Nethras said "I absolutely hate carrots, I don't know why but it's just the taste is... ugh." He slightly gagged.

Bull laughed "That's just funny." 

"Also I'm afraid of dogs." Nethras rambled on.

"What? How come?" Bull asked.

"Too many bad experiences..." the elf groaned. His smile returned when the few lingering butterflies disappeared in a pink hue.

"Hey... why did you just suddenly decide to tell me all this?" Bull turned his gaze back to the elf.

"I just... guess I was just tired of holding it in? Something like that. I dunno it's stupid, I don't really like talking about myself. But I trust you, y'know?"

Bull pulled Nethras in for another hug. "I'm glad..." they stayed that way for awhile, until Nethras spoke up.

"This is nice but I'm exhausted, I'm ready for bed if you are." 

"Sure thing, kadan." Bull said picking Nethras up in his arms.

"Hm, what? You want me to say 'oh my knight in shining armour, take me away to a land of tranquility and joy'?" Nethras asked sarcastically.

Bull chuckled "Maybe something more along 'oh ruthless warrior, take me off to be conquered and held until the morning light." He laughed a little harder when the elfs face lit up like a red light.

"Well, I mean that's already happened quite a few times..." he said very flustered. 

"Mmm, and many more to come..." Bull whispered, kissing Nethras lightly on the neck.

"O-oh my..." was all Nethras got out before the qunairy took him away as promised.

\------------------------------

"Well then do some bloody presses, I'm not doin' that!" Nethras overheard Sera arguing with Bull before stomping off.

"What was that about?" He asked as he approached.

"Oh, I only suggested a new tactic where I pick her up and throw her behind the enemy I don't think she liked it." Bull eyed Nethras up and down before reaching a conclusion "hey... you're pretty small too, even smaller than Sera I think!" 

Nethras wasn't sure if he was teasing or scheming "E-excuse me?!" He said irked.

"You're no archer but you can throw fire balls right? It could work still, even better since you're smaller and you'd be easier to throw too." Bull rambled on, oblivious to the growing anger his kadan started to feel.

"Don't even think about it! And I'm not tiny!!" He shouted.

"...When's the last time you looked in the mirror?" Bull was definitely teasing now.

"This morning, stop calling me tiny!" He jumped up and down.

Bull laughed "How can i do that when it's the truth?" He smirked, taking a step closer and looking down to really feel the height difference. "The tiny little Inquisitor, saviour of thedas!"

"Augh!!" Nethras fumed. Before Bull could react the elf summoned a sword out of thin air and slashed at a nearby tree, cutting it down and startling many bystanders. When Bull made a little peep the elf quickly jumped up and kicked him in the jaw making him stutter back onto ground. Bull watched as he violently stormed away.

Serika who was watching from a distance walked up and looked down at him. "So, I see you learned the hard way." She grinned.

"What?" He grunted as he picked himself off the ground.

"Don't call my brother short, this is the result."

"Huh, I never knew he could be so feisty. That's actually kinda hot!" He admitted. Serika looked at him with distaste.

"Er... yeah, ok you uh... I'll just go that way and leave you to your slightly masochistic fantasies..." she walked way slightly weirded out.

Bull just laughed and headed in the direction Nethras stormed off in. He found him sitting on a stump beside the stables still pouting, when Nethras saw Bull he rushed up to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kick you!" To Bull he sounded frightened.

"It's ok kadan, I've been hit by worse." He grinned.

"Are you calling me weak?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Um... nevermind..." he added.

"No, but you did get me better than I expected though." Bull moved his jaw around, it was a bit sore.

"Here let me take care of that." Nethras said as he placed both his hands on Bull's jaw, a faint green light illuminated from them and he felt the pain slightly ease but not by much. "I'm afraid that's all I can do, it you want it healed further you'll have to go to Ika. She's much better at healing magic than me."

"Is she now? From your argument yesterday I thought you were the better mage." Bull questioned.

Nethras snorted "You give me too much credit. Grandma taught us both summoning magic, and I am more skilled than her at it." He grabbed his ponytail and pulled it over his shoulder to brush it softly. 

"But we both chose different secondary magic to study, we taught each other basic spells from the other which is why she can at least cast fire but not much else. And also why I know that healing spell." He blushed slightly, he didn't like even subtlety bragging about his own abilities.

"Is that why you can summon weapons too?" Bull asked think back to earlier.

"Oh that. I learned to do that on my own recently actually, remember that sword Dagna made for me a couple days ago? I may have gotten carried away and had a few more weapons that do the same elemental thing crafted as well..." he rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Like?" Bull asked.

Nethras didn't say anything and began to summon different weapons, the sword, a dagger, a greatsword, a spear, a bow, and a scythe. 

"It hasn't been easy but I've been getting a few different people to teach me how to use each and every one." He beamed.

"So, a different weapon for different situations... that's actually pretty badass!" Bull exclaimed.

"Right? I only know how to use the sword and dagger effectively at the moment, but soon... I'll be the most advanced battlemage alive!" He yelled with a devious laugh.

Bull chuckled at his determination to rethink his battle strategies. "Well, at least I still know one of your weaknesses." Bull said as he leaned closer.

"W-what? I don't have a-any weaknesses...!" Nethras stumbled.

"You sure?" Bull asked as he reached around and slapped him on the ass.

"I-I... u-um..." The elf continued to studder as Bull kept leaning in closer. "Ma... maybe j-just one..." he mumbled when their lips slowly met for a brief moment before Bull picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"At least you admit it." Bull said softly.

"I like where this is going." Nethras said in a slight trance.

"Good! Because its going straight to the bedroom!" Bull said much louder than he should have. Nethras couldn't believe he said that right out loud but he sighed dreamily. 

"You ass..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please tell me how you think I'm doing with this so far, is it alright? Are there things I could work on? Please give me your input, even tiny comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter at @Noire_Otaku


	7. Announcement

This isn't a chapter, I just want to say there will only be one or two more chapters in this fic before it will no longer be updated, writing without a plot is harder than it looks.

However I do have another fic going called Emotional Wounds Never Fully Fade that actually does have a story so check that out too! Also in a day or two I'll be posting another new fic called Dragon Age: New Game! So stick around for that as well.

Anyway I just wanted to say I'm shifting my focus to these two fics from now on, thanks for reading this and have a nice day!


End file.
